


My house

by Animenekonyalover, Humanoid2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Fun, If you want - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Random - Freeform, Slytherin Harry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animenekonyalover/pseuds/Animenekonyalover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoid2/pseuds/Humanoid2
Summary: Multi one-shots with many pairings. If you want a story with a certain pairing just tell us and we will try our best to write it but you will have to tell us the outline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nurufufufufu this will be a collection of one shots from many different anime, books, and etc.

"You must find the sword, Harry" exclaimed Dumbledore. "What why?! I am my own man or am I boy?" Wonderd Harry.

"Spread the youth, Lee! Spread it!" "Hai sensei"

"We are doomed even the gods can not help us from these green monsters." Shrieked Annabeth in fright. "I dont care! RUN GOAT, RUN!

"Hey dudes, the hero is here! No need to fear." Assured America. " Actually on second thought....RUNNNNNN!!!!!!

"You must save me Canadia! There's this weird green monster coming after me! Not that i'm scared cause the heros never scared!Hahaha!" Babbled America.  
  
"My name is Canada and I can not help you for Canadians help only Canadians."  
  
"What are you talking about this guys not Canadian. He's some other world type thing."  
  
"No, you are mistaken he can only be Canadian for Canadians are known for being scary."  
  
"..........HAHAHAHAHAHA*this continues for ten more minutes* "  
  
"Shut up you idiots we must find a way to escape this monster" Annabeth reasoned.  
  
"I think we should listen to the Pretty lady HonHonHonHon."  
  
"How did you get here Frenchie?!" Screamed America and Canada.  
  
"Well, goodbye for I hear another womyn in need of my service."  
  
"SPREAD THE YOUTH LEE SPREAD IT"  
  
"HAI, SENSEI IF I CAN NOT I WILL RUN ACROSS THE WORLD ON MY NOSE!" Lee yelled preparing for the biggest battle: spreading the springtime of Youth.  
  
"No need to worry the hero has arrived!" Yelled the masked hero wielding a sword.  
  
"Um..the hero's right here" America said confused.  
  
"You are not the only hero for I to am the hero" laughed the masked hero.  
  
                                      ♧◇♡♤☆Until next time♧◇♡♤☆      
  
   ~AnimeNekoNyaLover~

  

**Author's Note:**

> Nurufufufufu *continues* this chapter probaly did not make sense.


End file.
